When do I get to be Happy? A Zade One-Shot
by Apples200
Summary: Just a quick one-shot set after 2x14... :)


**Quick one-shot! Hope you enjoy :D **

XXXXXXX

'Can I've a bite?' Wade asked as he stared down at the bag of confectionery in Lavon's hand, it had been a long day and he was hungry. Lavon looked over at him 'Did you just get your heart ripped from your chest and stomped on?'.

Wade shook his head and looked over at Zoe, if anything he felt the exact opposite and she was thinking the exact same as they felt each others arms. All Wade wanted to do was kick Lavon out and have Zoe all to himself, like she had previously promised but he could see Lavon was hurting and he had been there for him too many times to count so he put his desires aside and watched Lavon eat his feelings.

'I don't know what's worse, the fact that Annabeth ended things before they even started or the fact that this is the 2nd woman in 4 months to leave me..what's wrong with me?'

'There is nothing wrong with you Lavon...look Ruby, she didn't deserve you and Annabeth has her reasons but that doesn't mean give up entirely!' Lavon dropped his head 'I thought y'all were gone to the woods for the weekend. Why you here?'

Wade gave a little laugh and glanced over at Zoe 'Yeah..change of plans' Lavon nodded completely unaware of the inside joke. 'Why is there champagne and candles?' He looked at Zoe who was dressed in a flimsy black slip and lace robe ' Oh no...were y'all' he twiddled his fingers to indicate intercourse.

'Well that was the plan...' Wade said under his breath but Zoe clenched his arm as a signal to shut up but Lavon knew better 'Awh come on now... well this is just perfect, Lavon Hayes is now a cock block, he can't find himself a woman who actually feels the same way he does, so he just denies other alone time with their loved ones'

Zoe sat up and let go of Wade's arm 'Hey no Lavon look your not denying anyone anything. Wade can wait one more night...you need us right now'

Zoe gave Wade a look with those big hazel eyes of hers and he eventually gave in 'Yeah man don't worry bout it...you take all the time you want'

It was close to 2 am when Lavon finally decided to leave. He had spent the night going over every conversation he and Annabeth had during the past few days, the way she looked, the words she said, the clothes she wore. His heart was broken and he decided it was best to go home and get drunk rather than sit between two people clearly in love with each other but were too stubborn to admit it just yet.  
Zoe tried her best to convince him to stay, that he wasn't imposing but he persisted and wandered off into the night as Zoe shut the door behind her. She walked back in to find Wade stretched out on the bed...his eyes were heavy and his body lifeless.

'You think we should take this as a sign?' Zoe asked nervously. Wade propped himself up so his elbows were taking his weight. 'What you mean?'

'Well, clearly something is telling us we're just not meant to have sex' she gave a look of disappointment as she recalled the events of the past few days.

'What? Hey no, no..come here' he stretched out his arms to pull her into him, she obeyed and let him wrap his arms around her as they sat on the side of the bed.

'Zoe..I don't care about sex...I just wanted to spend time with you'

'You don't care about sex?' she gave him a cheeky grin.. 'Ok I do..but only cause it's awesome with you but it was more that I've missed you these past few days, you bein' super doctor n'all just feels like you never got time for me anymore...' Zoe looked up at him and dropped her bottom lip 'Wade...you know that your my number one patient..my number one man, as a matter of fact you are my number one everything and being with you is the best part of my day it's just people are finally starting to accept me they're respecting me, I guess I didn't really know how to handle it'

Wade smiled down at her 'Your my number one too Doc' he leaned in and kissed her, he was fairly sure he would never get tired of kissing her, not only was she an excellent kisser but on this particular night she was top of her game.  
He laid her down gently on the bed, her head buried among the ample amount of pillows, Wade hated those pillows, every night he found a new one and no matter how many times he threw them out of the bed, more appeared to annoy him. Tonight however no amount of pillows were going to get in his ways as their lips crashed together, each kiss more passionate than the last. However something caught Wade's eye and he pulled away.

'That dress...you wore it the night we first slept together' Zoe a bit taken aback by his sudden outburst looked down at her slip, she didn't realize it herself but he was right.

'You remember what I wore that night?'

'Of course I do' Wade lay back on the bed with his arm slung across her waist 'I also remember the black bra with the white trimmin's...' Zoe smiled as she snuggled into his warm chest 'Well what else do you remember about that night..?'

'I remember my heart beatin' like the speed of light!'

'Why?!'

'I was so nervous!'

'You were nervous..? You've slept with tons of girls surely it came as second nature to you'

'Yeah I've been with a lot of girls but never have I ever felt the way with them as I did with you. You were different'

'A good different or a bad different'

'You already know the answer to that Doc' he smiled softly as he ran his fingers up and down her bare arm. Zoe did know the answer, he didn't need to say it for her to know just how he felt about her most couples collapse with this arrangement but for Wade and Zoe it worked like clockwork.

'That was a good night wasn't it...' she said quietly as she messed with the buttons on his shirt. He paused for a second as he thought 'it could have ended better but yeah..yeah it was'

'Ok yeah admittedly it could have gone a _bit _better! But we ended up here so it's ok'.

Wade nodded as he put a piece of hair behind her ear, his eyes began to close and his breathing became heavy and his head began to drop but he never let go of Zoe's waist.

'Wade..' she said softly.

'Huh'

'You don't want to finish what we started?'

He smiled as he kept his eyes closed 'Nahh, I think I just wanna lie here with you..if that's ok?'

'It's more than ok..'

**Hope you enjoyed :D Just a one-shot, so yeah please review and all that jazz and thank you :)**


End file.
